


A Clockworker's Retrospection

by KuriKuro



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: I Love Kiril Clockworker, and wanted to post this since i don't remember it being that bad, i wrote this awhile ago and didn't want to reread it but, im gomen, oh god it's short, this is from like september though so i don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuro/pseuds/KuriKuro
Summary: Kiril reflects on some things, and is finally joined by his wife.(I guess this can be considered a retelling of the events in the Clockwork Lullaby album booklet)





	A Clockworker's Retrospection

Lonely and alone are two different words, with two completely different meanings. I’d told myself this ever since I’d gotten to Agnolmois. I wasn’t lonely by any means. Yes, I did miss some people, but I’d learned to live without them. I’d only ever cried over one person, and I know she would never come back to me.

I live alone, in a small home that was just made to accommodate me. I lived comfortably enough. It was quiet here. That’s one of the things I missed from Lightwatch. The streets would be bustling there, at least near my shop. The other thing I missed? I missed making things for people, and seeing the satisfied look upon their faces when I'd presented a finished piece to them.

Taking orders from a God to do the same things I’d done in life didn’t feel the same, but I'd refused to be controlled again.

I don’t remember any of my customers by name, or what melodies their music boxes played. Those things had slipped from my mind. Many things had. I will admit, I have absolutely no idea how much time has passed since that catastrophe, or the year it was supposed to be.

I’d been working on the eighth music box when it happened. The lullaby seemed familiar to me, maybe it was a song I’d heard somewhere before, but that was beyond the point.

There had been a knock at my door. In Agnolmois. A place where nobody but me is supposed to be able to get to.

As I walked to answer the knock, I held my gun, at the off chance it was somebody with malicious intent that TALOS has surely let in. I’d reach for the knob with my empty hand, and be sure to have the gun aimed as soon as the door opened. Upon seeing the very familiar face, I brought the gun down, and was almost brought to tears, embarrassingly enough.

There she stood, the woman I swore I would never see again. Elluka. My fiancée. The woman I loved with all of my heart. The woman I'd been longing to see all this time. I could think of many other words to describe her, but I was filled with too much emotion at the time.

All I could do was fling my arms around her, holding her as tightly as I could. I felt as though I was crying, but from the way she rested her head on my chest, I could feel she was crying too.

At first, I apologized for pointing a gun to her head. I apologized for many other things after that, most of which I can’t remember now. But after a long while, I let go of her so she may walk in to my home.

I hadn’t expected somebody else to come, especially somebody with the cleanliness that Elluka had. My home wasn’t messy, mind you, but it wasn’t organized either. She didn’t seem to mind though. She just seemed happy.

We talked for a long time, I explained what Agnolmois really was, she explained to me what the Heavenly Yard was like. I asked her if she knew of the Elluka that had taken her name and pretended to be her, but I don’t think she heard me, that, or she was pretending not to hear me. I decided not to pry. She’d asked how I’d lived here so long all alone. I answered that I had absolutely no idea.

Hours passed like this. We sat with each other, spoke, laughed, and it made me feel like I was the old Kiril Clockworker once more. I hoped Elluka felt the same happiness I felt right now, and if she didn’t, I would do anything to make sure that she did.

After awhile, she seemed more tired and droopy. I showed her the way to the bedroom, and she quietly asked me if I would come to bed with her. I felt bad saying for saying no. But I still had an obligation to do, a music box to finish.

——

Over the next few weeks, Elluka seemed to adjust to being in Agnolmois just fine. We did things together now, and would for a long time, I hoped.

She’d told me something over breakfast one day, something I won’t forget.

“Kiril, we should get married.”

Of course, Elluka had been my fiancée for I don’t know how long now. I guess it hadn’t really occurred to be that she should be my wife by now.

“Why do you say that? It wouldn’t be all that official, there’s nobody here to officiate a wedding.” I told her this gently, as to not hurt her feelings.

She sometimes seemed to forget that nobody but us lived in Agnolmois.

“I’d like to call you my husband anyway.” She leaned back in her chair, but then leaned back towards me, her eyes were wide and the smile on her face shown like the sun.

“Then I’ll call you my wife~”

It ended at that, really. Elluka was my wife now, and we consider ourselves to be married. If we ever end up anywhere other than Agnolmois, I want to give her a big wedding, like she wanted. I wanted to make her happy no matter what it took me.

She swore to help me in whatever way she could, and swore to stay by my side.

In those moments, I didn’t feel quite so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> kiril clockworker voice: oh god oh god oh god
> 
> no but really, i wrote this all the way back in september, and did minimal editing before i posted this. Kiril's one of my favorite evillious characters (in fact he's only second to keel) and I wanted to write something about clockwork lullaby at the time 
> 
> i'm sorry if this isn't that great,!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
